marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-9997)
; formerly Captain America's army against the Skull, | Relatives = Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife, deceased) May Parker (daughter) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = grey at templesCategory:Grey Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = New York City police officer; Former freelance photographer, retired adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate; the Peter Parker of Earth-9997 shares a similar origin of his Earth-616 counterpart. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The life of Peter Parker of Earth-9997 deviates from that of his Earth-616 counterpart in a number of places that occur prior to the major events of Earth-9997. Most notably, he and Mary Jane Watson-Parker's child, May, survived and has been under their care. Additionally, Peter Parker of Earth-9997 is widowed, as Mary Jane Watson-Parker died of cancer before the mutation of Earth's population. Further, Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man was revealed by Norman Osborn, to J. Jonah Jameson, who published it into the Daily Bugle. Shortly after, the Daily Bugle went out of business because it became a laughing stock of the newspaper industry for having "the greatest menace" ever on the company payroll. It is unknown what Peter has been doing since the Bugle went out of business, however it is assumed he may still have held a job in photography as in later instances he was seen photographing the battle between Venom and Iron Maiden. His relationship with his now adult daughter May, has been strained due to the fact that May became the target of the alien symbiote that once was worn by Peter, and Eddie Brock. Although when the symbiote bonded to May's body her spider-sense somehow allowed her to take control over the symbiote, however Peter never truly believed that his daughter was in control until much later. Some time after the mutation of Earth's population, Peter was being regularly approached by Luke Cage, now a member of the police force, who was looking for someone with experience with their powers to aid the police. Peter, not feeling the need to be responsible would decline these offers for some time. It wasn't until much later when his daughter, now calling herself Venom, was put under the control of the Skull did Peter feel the urge to get involved in heroics once again. Stealing a cheap Spider-Man costume from a costume shop, Peter rescued Captain America after his first unsuccessful attack on the Skull. Peter then aided in the second strike in which he battled his own daughter, who was under the Skull's control. After the battles conclusion and the defeat of the Celestials in New York Harbor, Luke Cage once again asked Peter to join the police; this time Peter agreed. Over the next three years Peter got back in shape and became a respectable member of the New York City police. When the shifting of Earth's poles caused New York to freeze and food to become scarce, one of Peter's tasks was protecting one of the cities food supplies. During one such mission he battled a number of the original Inhumans, until the battle was stopped by Spiders Man (a mutated human who's lizard like appearance resembled Peter's Spider-Man appearance who could cast illusions). This was the first time the NYPD came into contact with the Church of Immortus, a group led by Immortus and Mr. Church (later revealed to be Mephisto) who believed that the mutated mankind was destined for the stars. Realizing that Spiders Man was using his illusions to keep Immortus' followers in check, Luke Cage sent Peter out to capture Spiders Man to weaken the control Immortus had on them. During this time, Peter went missing and his daughter Venom went out looking for him. As it turned out when Peter confronted Spiders Man, the two became trapped in an illusionary world that Peter had full control of. Using her symbiote to access this fantasy world, Venom learned that Peter would have rather have lived in a world where he married Gwen Stacy, and all of his personal tragedies never happened, and that he and Gwen bore a son. Horrified by this vision of his fathers desires, Venom beat Spiders Man until the illusion stopped, Peter then came to terms with his desires and apologized to May. Later Peter aided Luke Cage, President Marshal Maldoon and a number of other heroes in defending New York City's Human Torch (a device that burned the Terrigen Mists from the air that caused the worlds population to mutate) which was under siege from the followers of Immortus, who were being manipulated by Mephisto. This plan ultimately failed, ending with Absorbing Man literally absorbing New York City before sacrificing himself to save the world from destruction by turning into Vibranium and replenishing the worlds supply, thereby eliminating the threat. Peter resumed his police duties, but things got weirder for Peter when Spider-Girl from another dimension arrived as one of X-51's Heralds. After aiding X-51 in his quest to warn alternate realities of the Celestials growing in Earth's core, Spider-Girl was granted the wish to meet Peter Parker. She revealed that the reason why she wore Ben Reilly's Spider-Man costume was because Ben Riley was really her father. Spider-Girl and Venom became quick friends, much to Peter's dismay. Peter was later caught up in a "domestic dispute" between the inhabitants of the Negative Zone, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Red Wing and a number of X-51's Heralds at the Baxter Building. The battle was broken up by Reed Richards who called all gathered to aid in his quest to stop Mar-Vell. Peter's current whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is presumed that he continues to defend New York of Earth-9997 as one of its finest. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616 prior to his further mutations which included increase strength and organic webbing. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Peter Parker of Earth-9997 uses web-shooters and webbing of a similar composition to that of Earth-616 Spider-Man. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-9997) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Watson Family Category:Parker Family Category:Mutates Category:Regeneration Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Organic Webbing Category:Precogs Category:Human/Spider Hybrids